Peor que tortura China
by NyoRusJap2P
Summary: Yao no aguantaba más, es decir, sabía como quitarse a un acosador cualquiera de encima fácilmente, pero resulta que en este caso no era uno, sino dos, y no eran cualquieras, eran las dos naciones más insistentes del mundo ¡Soportarlos era peor que tortura china! y lo decía Él. Las cosas le parecen aun más complicadas cuando se les ocurre hacer una competencia ¡Él no era trofeo!


**Peor que Tortura China**

Renuncia:_ Los personajes no son míos son de Hetalia, que es de Hidekazu Himaruya -w- yo sólo enriquezco su universo con cositas como estas, que espero dignas, ustedes lo dirán en los comentarios, y me ayudarán a hacerlo de su gusto :3_

**Capitulo 1:_ Competencia_**

― ¡Ya dije que no aru!−China llevaba gritando eso aproximadamente dos horas, ¿Cuánto más tendía que insistir? Lo único que pedía era que lo dejaran en paz, sin embargo no lo estaba pidiendo a una persona normal, sino a las dos naciones más insistentes en el mundo, por lo menos pudiera suicidarse, pero no, estaba condenado a escuchar las risas, descontroladas, y tenebrosas, de Estados Unidos y Rusia, respectivamente.

― ¿Cuál es el problema? Realmente no veo nada que tengas que reprocharme, Yao, tengo para ti algo muy prometedor… te puedo dar muchas cosas, en verdad. Soy guapo, rico y el más poderoso, tengo una encantadora sonrisa, me lo han dicho, ¿por qué no me aceptas? ¿Qué más pides? Porfiiiiiis― insistía el norteamericano cambiando su tono de voz increíblemente rápido. ¿Sonrisa encantadora? Él diría que más bien era una risa letal a tiempo prolongado, le dolía la cabeza como si Corea del sur le hubiese explotado los oídos.

―Deja en paz a Yao, tú no tienes verdadero amor por él, sólo le buscas por otros intereses, ese es el problema, te crees que lo puedes todo, da~― le dijo irritado, el ruso.

― ¡pues claro, un héroe siempre puede con todo! ― China estaba a punto de explotar cuando sintió los brazos de Alfred rodearle y la mirada asesina de Iván cayendo sobre el americano, eso se sentía más peligroso que la guerra fría.

―Por favor déjenme en paz aru῀―la nación oriental no sabía qué hacer con ese par, podía lidiar con uno, ya cada uno había insistido por su lado, pero, el encuentro con ambos había traído un verdadero lío.

Rusia lo agarró por la cintura apartándolo del estadounidense, él se estremecía de miedo ante cada movimiento de Iván y sobre Alfred no sabía qué pensar.

―Rusia y China tienen pasado, vamos, si lo has hecho ya, sabes lo mucho que te atesoro. ― Le mencionó el ruso trayendo recuerdos que, bien es cierto, pesaban.

―Iván, terminamos por algo, no insistas ya, ¿quieres? ― el eslavo negó con la cabeza sin soltar el agarre a la cintura del chino, Alfred parecía estarse deteniendo a pensar, cuando de pronto se levantó con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

― ¡Ya, sé! ― exclamó, ―hay que hacer una competencia, tres días, yo, tres días tú, y al siguiente Yao escoge, ¿qué les parece? ― Ambos levantaron una ceja. Sinceramente no le tenían mucha simpatía a la dichosa idea.

―No, aru― dijo tajante la nación oriental.

― ¿eh? ¿Pero por qué? ― dijo exaltado el estadounidense.

―Dijo que no, no quiere, da~, ¿no te es suficiente? ― Le dijo el ruso antes de que se escuchara su característico murmullo, "Kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol"

― ¡Rusia, detente aru! ― Le ordenó el mayor al albino, que le sonrió tenebroso, al menos a su parecer, desde hace un tiempo que todo lo relacionado con Rusia le parecía tenebroso, más si se trataba de una sonrisa.

―yo insisto en que es buena idea, además Yao puede ser quien ponga las reglas― el mencionado torció la boca, si después de esos días lo dejaran en paz, pero no confiaba en ellos.

―No, yo no quiero elegir a ninguno de ustedes dos, aru, no serviría de nada un concurso porque ninguno me convencería, ¡además no soy ningún premio, aru~!― eso parecía alentar más a los otros dos y tal vez convencer al ruso que le miró con una indefinida mezcla.

―tu amor no se podría considerar castigo, Yao― ante eso China entendió que el ruso empezaba a convencerse de la estúpida idea del representante de E.U.A. Alfred comenzó a comenzó a insistir como niño pequeño que pide un dulce a su madre, "porfiiiis, porfiiiiis, please, Yao, please, anda, poooorfiiiiiiiiiiiis", Iván por su parte sólo observaba dando peso al ambiente. Una, dos, tres horas, ¡y seguían detrás de él! ya habían pedido permiso para quedarse al "intercambio cultural" un buen tiempo, a sus superiores, todo el día detrás de él, ¡¿acaso no se cansaban?!

― ¡Aiyaaaaa! Está bien, sólo si después de su concurso me dejan en paz― los otros dos le lanzaron una mirada seductora y el más bajito cayó en cuenta de su error.

―Pero tienes que elegir a uno― comentó el fresco estadounidense, poniéndole al chino la piel de gallina, tenía que pensar las reglas astutamente.

―Nada de intentar llevarme a la cama, aru, ― comenzó previsora la nación oriental, mientras los otros dos sacaban, cual estudiantes dedicados, dos libretitas y dos bolígrafos, que se movían al compás de sus palabras, ―no se declararán nada de mí, ni me hostigarán, aru,― al menos no demasiado, ¿Qué más…? ―no me dejarán mensajes públicos en ninguna red social, no me besarán, no me tocarán, no me dirán cosas cursis o insinuantes en ningún lugar público, aru, nada de comportarse como mi pareja ni….

― ¡no es justo!― replicó el americano, interrumpiendo al fastidiado chino, ―así cómo te convenceré de ser mi pareja, si no puedo mostrarte como sería siendo tu novio.― Alfred hacía un puchero e Iván tenía una mirada pensativa, era cierto que sería algo difícil, sin embargo…

―Yao, tú nos conoces bastante, lo suficiente para saber si haríamos algo o no, ¿verdad?― francamente eso lo dudaba un poco, mas asintió, ―que tal si hacemos todo lo que nos has prohibido, nos comportamos verdaderamente como una pareja, pero sin tocarte, no realmente.

Yao y Alfred ladearon la cabeza con algo de confusión, mientras sobre ellos la sonrisa de Iván les hacía dudar. Él rió y mostró, dibujada en su libreta, una misteriosa tablita, que le dijo al estadounidense que copiara mientras se la explicaba en otra libreta al representante de China.

― ¿a qué te refieres exactamente, aru?

―mira, esta es una tabla de puntaje, si las cosas que "haga" o diga uno de los dos te hacen sentir como te gustaría tu pareja tú palomeas en el puntaje de Alfred o mío, en este caso vamos a a considerar las acciones sólo en situaciones hipotéticas, describiremos los detalles de nuestras acciones o haremos ademanes, para hacerte comprender lo que queremos hacer, no tocaremos, no besaremos, el competidor contrario no puede escuchar lo que te diga el otro, no podemos decirlo al oído tampoco, pero debes ser sincero en el puntaje, el competidor que esté contigo contará las veces en que pasen cosas como un sonrojo o una sonrisa nerviosa, así como contará las veces que te enfades y las veces que pasen ambas cosas, sería conveniente tener un árbitro que vigile que no se rompan las reglas y haga un conteo externo.

Pensó un poco, si elegía a uno de los hermanos coreanos ellos estarían más a favor de alguno, tal vez de Rusia para molestar a Estados Unidos, si elegía a Japón, tal vez buscaría que fuera el norteamericano quien estuviera con él, tal vez… Taiwán, aunque, sería exponer a cosas que, tal vez, fueran inapropiadas, a su hermanita menor, además de rebelar con ella su vida privada, eso sonaba terrible, ni hablar de lo mismo con Vietnam, ni quería pedir el favor a su superior, ¡pero qué horror! Y ni hablar de países europeos o americanos para ello, sería lo mismo, suspiró.

―mejor dejémoslo sin arbitro― dijo cansado, pero por ahí pasaba una chica de cabello largo y lacio, con un mechoncito rizado sobresaliendo y una flor adornándole un costado.

― ¿Por qué no me lo pides a mí?― preguntó con sonrisa tierna.

― ¿Mei?― oh, no, por favor que no hubiese escuchado

―seré neutral, justa, una buena árbitro― exclamó en posición de orgullo, ―y sí, sí sé a en qué consistiría mi trabajo, vamos, no me hará daño escuchar lo que dicen, y observar las reacciones que tienes― maldición si había escuchado, eso era realmente degradante… un momento ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí? Japón, lo mataría por lo que le hizo a la inocencia de su pequeña hermana, y, como si leyera su mente, la menor aclaró: ―Japón no quería enseñarme nada, ¿sabes? yo lo estaba tomando por mi cuenta igual que lo hice antes con los libros que tenía Corea en su casa y...

¿Corea? Mataría a ese maldito, la chica se rió de su expresión y procedió a pedirle explicación más detalladamente de su labor a Rusia, quien le explicó gustoso.

―Además, lo que tienes en tu armario fue lo primero que vi, no las cosas de Corea, lo digo por la cara que pusiste, para aclarar y disculparme por haber tomado tus cosas sin permiso aquella vez― lo decía cortés y sonriendo en señal de disculpa, pero la inocencia de la menor habría de desaparecer por las cosas que había en su armario, por tanto China había quedado en shock, totalmente avergonzado su rostro parecía semáforo, además su vida privada ya no podía considerarse así, dios, por qué no podía suicidarse, era la primera vez que deseaba tanto tiempo acabar con su vida.

―Bien, ― dijo Rusia, ―entonces, empecemos ¿quién tendrá el primer turno?

― ¡Por supuesto que le corresponde al héroe!― dijo enérgico el representante de Estados Unidos.

― ¿Por qué no lo decidimos al azar?― preguntó Taiwán al ver la cara de disgusto de su hermano.

―me parece justo― respondió el eslavo, Yao sólo se encogió de hombros.

Mei sacó una moneda y la tiró preguntando si cara o cruz, el estadounidense decía que cara, o más bien lo gritaba. Su deseo se logró cuando vieron como cayó la moneda, Alfred brincaba emocionado, Mei se reía, Iván encogió los hombros y el representante de China únicamente pedía con su mente que aquello terminara pronto. El estadounidense, de improviso, se le echo encima al pobre chino.

―Un momento― lo separaron Taiwán y Rusia, ―mientras dure la competencia, no pueden tocarlo, ni siquiera si no se dirigen a algo seductor― recalcó la chica, dirigiéndose a ambos competidores. Estados Unidos suspiró resignándose, y se dirigió a su tablita dibujada en su cuaderno.

― ¿Dónde te parece bien que sea la competencia, hermano?― el chino pensó que su comedor era un buen lugar, se solucionó que la competencia tendría las siguientes normas para ambos.

No tocar a Yao

No acercársele más de a medio metro de distancia

Respetar su privacidad

No amenazarle o chantajearlo respecto a lo que pasaría si no lo elegía

Y ambos tendrían derecho a:

Decirle las cosas que quisieran ya fueran tiernas o bizarras, explicarle los detalles que gustaran

Explicarle los detalles que gustaran de lo que harían con él si lo tuviesen como pareja

Tendrían derecho a competir cinco horas por día durante los tres días acordados, estas horas las dividía China en el momento que quisiera, siempre que no interrumpiera una descripción de acciones del competidor.

China tenía derecho a responder a las cosas que dijera EUA o Rusia, si quería también, "deteniendo" sus acciones, siempre y cuando fuese algo realista, (No tenía más fuerza que ninguno de ellos, así que…)

China debía "comportarse" como si fuesen pareja, al menos desde el 2° día.

Se simularía uno o dos días por día, intentando apegarse a la realidad lo más posible, probando algunas veces su suerte con la moneda (cosas como llegaste o no, te quedaste dormido, hay una tormenta y no puedes llegar a tiempo) detalles como esos. Y siendo detenidas por la árbitro las acciones que no vayan acorde con lo que harían los competidores o su hermano mayor.

Iván se retiró luego de decir con la voz un "te encargo que seas justa y cumplan las reglas" y un "que Estados Unidos no se pase" con la mirada, a Taiwán, esta le asintió con una sonrisa.

**Día uno de EUA**

―Bien, ― comenzó Taiwán, ―la situación inicial es la declaración, ¿A dónde llevarías a confesarle tu amor, Alfred?― el de mayor edad recordó la primera vez que le dijo aquello, no había sido tan reciente, como creía Rusia, pero al principio no era tan insistente; fue en una isla del sur cuando varios países tomaban un pequeño descanso y "convivían" si así podía decirse. El norteamericano se quedó pensando un momento.

―si fuera aquí, le traería unos chocolates y tocaría su puerta, cuando abriera, se los daría.― expresó esperando respuesta, el chino había fruncido un poco el seño y torciendo la boca preguntó desganado, como si no fuera obvio, "¿Qué quieres, Alfred?" éste abrió la boca cual resbaladilla para niños de sus parques, con la lengua de fuera y todo.

― ¿Quieres saber?― preguntó casi sarcástico con una ceja arriba, cambiando su aspecto a uno más serio, Yao asintió algo inseguro, ―te tomo de los hombros y te planto un beso…

―te empujo― el norteamericano, sonrió

―te abrazo y tomo tu nuca para poderte seguir besando, exploro tu boca con mi lengua…

― ¡te empujo más fuerte!― dijo algo desesperado, tomando sus mejillas un pequeño sonrojo ante la "acción" inesperada del rubio.

―te sigo besando un poco más, luego me separo, ¿ya te quedó claro lo que quiero, o lo digo con más detalle? Quiero que aceptes mi amor, eso es lo que quiero, no creo que luego de todo este tiempo no entiendas, a pesar de cuanto lo repito.― Yao bajó la mirada y anotó en su libretita, lo mismo hicieron los otros dos presentes.

―no quiero andar contigo, Alfred, cómo es que no lo entiendes a pesar de cuanto lo repito― eso le dolió al menor, se escuchó su risa rota, y luego lo miró para decirle:

―no es que no lo entienda, no lo acepto, creo que si sigo intentando un día lo conseguiré― ante la mirada de Alfred el oriental tragó saliva, y sintió el calor agolpándose a su rostro Alfred sonrió, ―no sé qué creas tú, pero te insistiré de nuevo de todas formas. Yao, se mi novio― el mayor frunció más su ceño.

―necesitaras bastante para impresionar a una nación que es mucho mayor que tú, aru, ¿sabes?― le respondió a los, inmediatamente, esperanzados ojitos azules.

―entonces…― Yao asintió cansado, ― ¡wiiiiiiii!

―bien, ¿Qué será lo primero que harás, Alfred?― el chico se quedó piedra, había pensado mucho en cómo hacer que lo aceptara, pero no sabía qué hacer luego, buscó algo que hacer rápidamente, cosas que hacen los novios. ― ¿y bien, aru?― preguntó el chino divertido ante la situación de Alfred, ―ok, si no tienes nada pensado, como veo, nos vemos mañana, aru.― Yao se levantó de la mesa y Estados Unidos casi le agarra la mano cuando recordó las reglas.

― ¡espera!― gritó estruendoso, ―…

―…― China y su hermana se tocaron los oídos revisando no haber perdido sus tímpanos.

―… Em.… yo…, ― recordó los chocolates, animándose de nuevo, ―Te daré esto en la boca (muestro los chocolates) ― sonreía, el maldito norteamericano sonreía.

―no se me antoja ser alimentado como bebe, aru― dijo despectivo el chino, suponiendo que a eso se refería, si ya tenía cuatro milenios, no estaba para eso. Mas su preocupación se despertó cuando el de ojos azules sonrió picaron y puso un imaginario chocolate en su propia boca, haciendo los ademanes de sacarlo de la caja parsimoniosamente.

―no c'eo que a l's bebesh se les al'mente ashí― dijo simulando que realmente tenía el alimento en la boca. Al de cabello amarrado en una coleta le temblaba un ojo.

―me meto a casa y te cierro la puerta en la cara, aru.

― ¿la derribo?― dijo sínico el americano.

―te demandaré por allanamiento de morada, Alfred, aun si tengo que hacerte la guerra, aru.― mencionó notablemente molesto el chino, el menor sólo reía, hasta que el representante de la nación asiática comenzó a escribir en su libretita, sin pensarlo Alfred le detuvo la mano.

― ¡Hey!― le detuvo la chica, le lanzó una mirada y él le soltó, ―eso no está permitido, ¿recuerdas?― el rubio asintió soltando su mano.

―Lo siento― dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito, ante ese repentino cambio Yao se sonrojo, se veía… adorable. Suspiró resignado

―supongo que no puedo dejarte afuera, aru― dijo haciendo que su expresión volviese a cambiar de golpe, aquello lo descolocaba, no le gustaban los cambios repentinos, menos los de Alfred que eran incluso más rápidos y radicales que los de Iván.

―te pongo otro chocolate en la boca y comienzo a besarte mientras entro, y cierro la puerta tras de mí

―pues ya que, aru, te beso también― dijo luego de un desganado suspiro mientras anotaba en su libretita. El americano le miraba extrañado y pensó que tal vez atreverse más sería adecuado.

―cuando nos falta aire para el beso paso a tu cuello― el chino abrió los ojos como plato ¡¿pero qué rayos?! Avanzaba demasiado rápido, se sonrojó no sabía si de sorpresa o de rabia, con el ceño fruncido y la boca en puchero anotó nuevamente en su libreta.

―te golpeo la cabeza, aru, me aparto y te ordeno, "lárgate"

― ¡¿eh?! Pero si…

―Lárgate― el rubio hizo otra vez aquella carita.

―Yao… ¿Qué te molestó? Yo sólo quería ser atento contigo…― dijo sincero el americano en tono de niñito regañado.

― ¡son tus cambios raros, aru! ¡Bipolar!

― ¿bi-bipolar?― el americano preguntaba como si no entendiera el termino, China suspiró, quería detener el juego, pero si lo detenía en ese momento tendría que soportarlo luego de un rato otras cuatro horas, cincuenta y seis minutos, y catorce segundos, vaya aquello sonaba más cansado que una eternidad.

―Yao…― le llamó el americano, simplemente quería que lo mirara, el chino volteó, Alfred se disculpó con una mirada y el oriental suspiró cansado, maldita cara de borrego a medio morir, se acomodó en el asiento para las horas que restaban.

―Bien, ¿Qué más harías?― el americano había inflado los cachetes y afilado la mirada a un punto fijo, China ladeó la cabeza sin saber que pasaba con la expresión del menor.

―Salgamos― soltó de repente, ―vamos a la feria~― canturreaba mientras Yao arqueaba una ceja y asentía divertido; notó que en su libreta ya había bastante, como el norteamericano había logrado hacerle sentir de tantas formas en sólo unos minutos, de alguna forma eso le causaba un cosquilleo, pero también una gran inquietud, él quería algo de tranquilidad de vez en cuando y si algo era seguro era que el estadounidense no se la iba a dar.― ¿vamos?

― Sí, Alfred, te acompañaré a la feria

―wiiiii― en lugar de novio parecía hijo.

Mei plateó la situación y con "ayuda" de la moneda al americano se le cayó la cartera entre los huequillos de uno de los juegos.

―No es justo― lloriqueaba E.U.A., ―esa moneda está en mi contra― Taiwán y su hermano se quedaron estáticos ante el berrinche del estadounidense.

―ya, Alfred, yo pagaré esta vez― lo consolaba el chino que, como cualquiera, penaba que era mucho drama para una situación imaginaria.

―pero entonces no sería un buen novio― replicó, China rodó los ojos, iba a decir algo cuando oye algo que altamente lo ofende, ― la novia no paga, siempre tiene que ser el novio.

― ¡Alfred, yo también soy hombre, aru!

― Pero el que va a hacer el papel de chica no puedo ser yo― Mei no aguanta la risa ante tal comentario, Yao está claramente ofendido y se levanta de su silla

― ¿A dónde vas?― pregunta preocupado el norteamericano.

―mi acción es abandonarte en la feria sin dinero para volver, pago el juego y otra vuelta para ti, aru, me voy a mi casa por algo que me relaje de estar con un tonto. No aguanto más, no voy a soportarte, pido el descanso.

―pero si apenas han pasado…

―sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, ― interrumpió a su hermana, ―pero realmente, es insoportable.

―por favor no te vayas, Yao, perdón por lo que dije, please, no te enojes conmigo― el chino suspiró y torció la boca, luego desvió la mirada, no quería caer de nuevo por esa carita, pero sentía su mirada persuasiva y era como si la tuviese enfrente. Como el oriental ni decía nada ni se movía se atrevió a decir: ―salto del juego esté o no en movimiento, y voy a alcanzarte― el chino puso ojos de plato, lo peor es que si lo creía capaz.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡No hagas eso, Alfred, te vas a matar, aru!― todos los presentes sabían que eso no era posible, pero el representante de China dijo aquello impulsivamente, después de unos minutos estaba totalmente arrepentido de haber abierto la boca, los ojitos celestes brillaron alegres y esperanzados.

―P-perdón Yao, pero por favor, no me dejes, yo salté porque no podía dejarte ir― el más bajo, entre enojado y conmovido, le decía que regresaran al hogar del mayor, quien sonrojado se había vuelto a sentar.

―estás loco, sólo a ti se te ocurre avent…― un recuerdo angustiante llegó a su cabeza su mejillas se encendieron a velocidad impresionante, y su ceño se frunció al instante… estúpido ruso cómo se le había ocurrido tirarse de un avión sin paracaídas, "rayos", masculló.

―Veamos si no te rompiste algún hueso, Estados Unidos― rompió la tensión la chica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, espero que les haya gustado, quiero incursionar en todos los géneros, pero en este no soy muy buena, :p así que les pediré su ayuda con las ideas de lo que quieren que pase. :3  
Voten por quien quieren que se quede al final con Yao :D y si quieren que aparezcan más personajes. :3


End file.
